


Bits and Pieces

by molossiamerica



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, USUK - Freeform, aph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molossiamerica/pseuds/molossiamerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glance into the every-day moments of the relationship between a British gentleman and an American hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bits and Pieces

When Alfred woke, it was to Arthur wrapped in his arms.

The Brit's face was buried in his bare chest, his pointy nose pressing against Alfred's collarbone uncomfortably, and his messy blond hair brushing Alfred's chin. Despite the slight discomfort, the feel of Arthur's thin arms tight around him, the sound of his soft, quiet breaths in and out, the sunlight glinting off the pretty mess of pale blond hair that belonged to his boyfriend, was the most beautiful thing Alfred could ever imagine waking up to.

With a soft, adoring smile plastered on his tanned face, the American shifted, slowly loosening his embrace and letting Arthur roll to the side. A quick glance at the alarm clock perched on their bedside table told him that it was six AM, meaning he was expected at work in an hour and that his alarm would be going off in exactly fifteen minutes.

Deciding to get a head start, Alfred leaned over and turned the alarm off. After placing a kiss on Arthur's forehead, the American eased himself out of their shared bed, careful not to disturb his sleeping boyfriend as he trekked to the bathroom, relishing in the plush carpet that his bare feet treaded upon until they hit the cold, worn tiles of their bathroom. Conveniently nude from the activities of the previous night, Alfred was quick to snatch his toothbrush off the counter, turn the shower on, and step in. The water was cold, the droplets pounding into his back making the hairs on his arms stand up, but he didn't mind. He pulled the curtain to the right, leaving him oblivious to what was happening on the other side of it.

Wide awake, Alfred began to brush his teeth vigorously, humming loudly as he did so. Turning toward the few bottles they kept in their shower, Alfred took the shampoo bottle in one hand and turned it upside down atop his head, squirting some of the gel onto his hair. Afterward, he spit the foamy toothpaste out of his mouth and set his toothbrush on one of the white shelves that jutted out of the white tile of the shower walls. Continuing to hum, the American ran his hands through his hair, smiling as he felt the shampoo begin to bubble up.

"Humming my favorite song, are we?" Came a sudden voice, startling Alfred.

The American turned around, careful not to slip on the slick surface of the shower, and blinked, wide-eyed at his boyfriend.

"Dude, you freakin' scared me! Why're you up?" The American asked, confused. Arthur was definitely not a morning person, and he didn't have to be at work until 9:30, so was almost never up this early; especially on a Monday morning.

"The bed was almost as cold as this shower without you." Arthur said, cheeks a bit pink. "Which reminds me—why must you shower in subzero temperatures?! We can afford to use some hot water, you know!" The Brit huffed, reaching past Alfred to turn the knob closer to the 'H' symbol.

"You're just complainin' 'cause your old bones can't handle the cold," the younger teased with a cheeky grin.

"Oh? If I recall correctly, you seemed to think these old bones contained flexibility worthy of notable praise last night," Arthur retorted, grinning smugly at Alfred.

Tilting his head back, Alfred laughed loudly and once again took the shampoo bottle, squirting some of the soap into his strong hand. "Alright, alright, maybe you're flexible, but you're still old!"

"Mhmm." The Brit merely rolled his eyes and turned his back to Alfred, smiling as Alfred's strong hands began to work into his hair, kneading the vanilla-scented shampoo into his hair. He could tell Alfred was getting a bit sidetracked simply running his hands through his hair, but he didn't mind in the slightest.

Arthur closed his eyes and waited until Alfred was finished to open them, gratefully taking Alfred's place underneath the now-warm water. As he rinsed the shampoo from his own hair, he admired Alfred lathering his own golden locks. The American was smiling down at him, big blue blue eyes boring into his own. After a moment of simply staring at each other, Arthur shifted his gaze to Alfred's arms and gazed upon the wondrously strong muscle there. After another moment, he allowed his eyes to trail down Alfred's toned, tanned chest, past his member, settling at his deliciously soft thighs for a moment. Although Arthur knew that underneath the initial pudginess there was a layer of muscle, he couldn't get enough of the soft skin. Really, he couldn't get enough of any of Alfred; and especially not when he looked so goddamned perfect, the water glistening off his golden skin.

"M'kay, my turn." Alfred purred, switching spots with his boyfriend once again. As the water rinsed the shampoo from his hair, he started in Arthur's, rubbing a layer of conditioner into the already incredibly soft locks, beginning to hum again.

After a moment, Arthur turned around, smiling as Alfred moved out of the way and allowed him access to the water. The American smiled, too, but continued humming as he carried out the business of adding conditioner to his own hair. Like Arthur, his eyes couldn't help but roam across his lover's body, and he eagerly drank in the sight of Arthur's slim, pale figure soaking wet. He let his eyes wander up and down Arthur's body before settling back on his face again. Alfred loved Arthur's face, absolutely adored every single detail of it. He loved watching water droplets gather upon his eyelashes before the elder blinked them away, loved seeing water run across the cute freckles that lined his cheeks, loved staring into the lush forest that was Arthur's eyes.

"What're you staring at, git? It's your turn!" Arthur said.

"Just wondering how I got so lucky is all." Alfred purred with a grin, knowing how easily flustered his lover was.

"Sh-Shut up and rinse your hair!" The Brit sputtered as he moved out from under the shower head.

"Mhmm, sure," Alfred laughed, beginning to rinse his hair once again. As he did so, he watched Arthur pour body wash onto a sponge absentmindedly, and was about to mimic the action when the sponge suddenly pressed square into his chest. He raised a brow at his lover, but the man paid no attention, simply running the sponge across his chest.

With a chuckle, Alfred followed in suit, taking Arthur's sponge and beginning to run it across his shoulders and down his back, watching the soapy water trail downward toward his ankles. The two continued like that for a moment, raising an arm or turning around or bending whenever necessary. Both partners relished in the moment, simply admiring one another in companionable silence. Their easy familiarity with each other was a comfort to both, creating an atmosphere of closeness and warmth.

After they were done, Alfred stood under the shower head with Arthur in his arms, resting his chin atop the Brit's head. Arthur smiled, wrapping his arms firmly around the American's waist.

"I love this," Alfred said after a moment.

"What?"

"That we can stand here in the shower together and it doesn't have to be, like, sexy at all. Just us, together. Y'know?"

"Mmm." Arthur agreed softly. "I love that, too."

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be short glances into Alfred and Arthur's lives as a couple.   
> Tell me what you think, and feel free to suggest every day situations you'd like to see them in!


End file.
